Forever And A Day
by Captain Kork
Summary: As a superhero there are six words you never want to hear. Kid Flash can't believe Robin is really saying them. Triggers: Character Death


**Hey, this isn't very good, I'll admit it. This is just something I'm using to try and cure my writer's block. Hope you like it I guess.**

**This may seem a little confusing with all the emotions but the whole time this story is going on, they are being mind-linked, which in my opinion also links up they're emotions and senses (to an extent). So, some things are felt as a unit.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

**Warnings: Character death and cursing**

* * *

><p>In the beginning, the mission wasn't even going that badly. It was your typical 'get in, get the info, get out- and maybe kick some ass along the way' kind of mission. They got in fine, they got the information and were sending it straight to the tower, and they were getting ready to book it. Of course- as always- that's when it all went wrong.<p>

Having fought the Injustice League before- and some of its members individually- they later felt they should've seen it coming. Robin was just about to transfer the last couple of packets of information that the League needed on the elusive Light when the team could feel the Boy Wonder tense over the link.

"_Robin, how are you faring?" _Aqualad called out but the Boy Wonder was strangely silent. Kid Flash cut in before the leader could repeat his question.

"_Dude, Robin; are you okay?" _The speedster asked worriedly.

There was another moment of silence before Robin finally responded_, "I'm fine."_

"_Is something wrong?" _Miss Martian asked with a frown.

"_Have you sent the last of the information to the Justice League?" _Aqualad cut in.

"_Just about," _Robin hums mentally and the Team could practically here the keys clicking over the link. Worry was started to seep through the link and Miss Martian (being able to feel it strongest) shivered.

"_What just happened?" _The Martian inquired. Kid Flash frowned and made to turn in the direction of the computer room.

"_Nothing," _Robin assured them, _"Sending the last file now. You guys head out, I'll be right behind you."_ It wasn't until then that Artemis even began to think there was something wrong with Robin's voice.

"_Are you sure?" _The archer asked.

"_It'll be fine just get out of here," _The young hero reassured his team and Miss Martian sensed some doubt over the link. She decided to trust her teammate though and started to fly down the hall at top speed. Kid Flash and Superboy similarly followed along with the rest of the team but Aqualad hesitated.

"_Robin?" _

"_Just go, Kal," _This time they're sure they really could hear the eye roll that just flew through the link. Aqualad later felt that the change in names should've been a big clue. The Team wove in and out of hallways and had just exited the building when Superboy skidded to a stop. He cocked his head to the side and all eyes snapped to him.

"_Superboy?" _Miss Martian called out through the mind link. The clone turned to look left and right with a scowl adorning his face.

"_I hear something,"_ The Teen of Steel growled mentally, _"Something's beeping…" _He trailed off, realizing the implications of that statement.

"_Can you pinpoint where it's coming from?" _Aqualad asked as he instinctually reached for his water bearers. Superboy tilted his head and frowned in concentration.

"_Dammit," _He cursed after a moment, _"The sound is echoing, whoever placed it knew what they were doing." _Superboy sounded put out and his frustration was trickling through the link.

"_Robin!" _Kid Flash suddenly exclaimed and Aqualad's heart leaped as he remembered his more experienced teammate.

"_Robin! Robin! There's a bomb!" _Artemis cried out and a calming touch (that didn't come from Miss Martian) brushed against her mind.

"_I know," _Robin said simply. Kid Flash frowned.

"_So, get out of there!" _The speedster mentally yelled and Robin sighed.

"_Why are you sighing?" _ Superboy yelled mentally in frustration, trying to hide the fear creeping into his voice.

"_I'm not making it out of here, guys," _The Boy Wonder told them and Miss Martian's eyes flew wide open. The Team took in a collective breath.

"_Of course you are, Robin," _Artemis scolded, _"Why would you say something like that?" _Fear was circling all around them in a haze and none of them were thinking straight. Kid Flash's heart was beating ten times faster than it normally was and his breathe was coming in quick gasps.

"_The bomb is with me," _Robin informed them and the speedster let out a cry, _"I can't disable it and there isn't any time." _Kid Flash cried out again and began to run in the direction they had previously come from. He didn't get very far before a steel door slammed down in front of him. _"And it really isn't a bomb; this place is going to self-destruct."_

"_What!" _Superboy cried out enraged.

"_You know I love you guys, right?" _Robin asked and Kid Flash felt tears welling up in his eyes. Superboy roared and flew at the door, punching at it and denting it- but not breaking it. Miss Martian flew over to put a calming hand on his shoulder but inside her instincts were screaming for blood.

_(Not her little brother- not Robin)._

"_Rob- don't-" _Kid Flash choked out but Robin cut him off. The Boy Wonder leaned over the keyboard of the console. A grin spread across his face as the cameras tell him that his teammates got out. The dull beeping in the background and the flashing of the computer was

"_Ladies, gentlemen," _The Boy Wonder sighed and Kid Flash breathed in sharply. He wasn't- he was saying it. His teammates looked at him in confusion. They didn't understand the severity of these words, what these words meant. And his best friend was saying it.

"_It's been an honor."_ Robin smiled bitterly as the beeping suddenly stopped and the room exploded on all sides. Fire reared up and consumed him.

Along the link, the Team could feel the blistering heat and hear the explosion and it was consuming them alive- until it suddenly stopped. They picked themselves off the ground (the explosion must have knocked them over).

"_Robin?" _ Artemis called out warily.

"_Robin!" _Kid Flash cried, the tears finally flowing over. "Robin! Robin-" He sobbed. Superboy's eyes widened. Robin wasn't dead, he couldn't be. He was invincible- like Superman! The clone threw himself against the door once again. He pounded his fists against, one after another- again and again until he finally fell to his knees.

_(What was this emotion? Why did it hurt so badly?)_

Artemis watched her teammates with dead eyes, though internally she was going crazy. Her grief was mixing with Miss Martian's and they were both screaming for their little brother. Aqualad was devastated, Robin- who was like a brother to him also- was dead- gone.

_(He was the leader! He was supposed to protect them all- he failed, failed, failed)._

Kid Flash was sobbing. Robin, his Robin, his best friend Robin was gone. He'd promised- he promised he wouldn't do this! Robin wasn't supposed to die! He was the fucking Boy Wonder! He laughed in the face of danger.

_(But he wasn't laughing now- he couldn't laugh now- Robin wasn't supposed to pull shit like this and now he was deaddeaddead-)_

Kid Flash couldn't help having the same scene repeating in his head and he felt one fo his teammates (Artemis?) grab his hand. _(He promisedhe promised )_

"_So, friends?" Wally asked, with a toothy grin. Dick turned and gave him a surveying look._

"_The best!" He exclaimed and returned with his own smile. "Forever!"_

"_Promise?" Wally grabbed the raven's hand._

"_Promise," Dick closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, "Forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bed Time! Please, please, please review! Show the love ;)<strong>

**EDIT 10/26/2014: Just a note that I honestly have no plans to continue this or make a sequel- it just wouldn't work with how I wrote the story and the reason I wrote the story. So sorry guys, but I don't think there's going to be anything else related to this.**

**~Dawn**


End file.
